1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting approaching or touching event on touch screen, and more particularly, to determining mistaken approaching or touching event caused by ghost point or water spot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among approaching or touching events detected above touch screen, some of them are mistakenly caused by ghost points or water spots. These mistaken approaching or touching events may lead to error user instructions and unrecoverable consequences. Hence, there are needs for method and apparatus for determining mistaken approaching or touching event in order to prevent unwanted consequences.
From the above it is clear that prior art still has shortcomings. In order to solve these problems, efforts have long been made in vain, while ordinary products and methods offering no appropriate structures and methods. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel technique that solves these problems.